


why something blue?

by theyellowcurtains



Series: evak: seven years later [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They literally agree on everything because i can't do conflict between them, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Isak and Even have done the easy part, getting engaged. Now they need to do the next, much harder, step.AKA The one where they learn how hard planning a wedding is.





	why something blue?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer, I know shit about weddings and planning them. I know a little bit from tv shows and being with my friend while she planned her wedding. But I don't know what exactly you need to do. If I've written something completely wrong please do tell me in the comments and I can fix it!

Before getting engaged Isak knew pretty much nothing about weddings.

He knew that you did the ceremony and there were vows and rings. He also knew that there was a reception and they would have food and speeches. That was about it. Isak felt he knew even less because it was him and Even. He had to plan his own wedding.

-

“Isak!” Even yelled from their bedroom. He’d been in there all after noon making a list of what they needed to do for their wedding.

“Yeah babe?” Isak asked walking into the room.

“I think I’ve got everything we need.” Even passed the notebook he’d been writing in over to Isak.

Isak glanced at the list. “Wow there’s a lot.”

“Yeah, there’s a lot that goes into planning a wedding.” Even smiled.

Isak started reading the list properly.

“Do you think that’s everything?” Isak asks looking back up at Even.

“I think so. I’m not sure.” Even smiles. “It doesn’t matter much, if we find more stuff we need to do we can add it to the list okay?”

“Yeah okay.” Isak smiles back sweetly. “Can you believe we’re planning our wedding?”

“No, it feels too great to be real.” Even moved closer to Isak so their knees pressed together sitting cross legged on their bed.

“It’s amazing. I’m so excited to marry you.” Isak leans forward and kisses Even softly.

“I’m so excited too” Even rests their foreheads together.

-

Later that week Isak and Even went out to check out some venues.

Isak had asked Even if they could please not have their ceremony in a church. Isak had a bad relationship with religion. Even had agreed, if it was going to make Isak comfortable he would do it.

Isak was middle the whole morning. He was up early and ready to go way before when they’d agreed they would leave.

“You a bit excited Isak?” Even teased.

“Aren’t you? It’s the first step we’re taking to getting married.” Isak smiled up at Even, he could feel butterflies of excitement in the bottom of his stomach.

Even was finally ready and Isak was dragging him out the door as soon as they both had their coats and shoes on.

“Okay! Okay! I’m coming.” Even laughed following close behind Isak.

Isak calmed down more on the drive to the first venue. It was only fifteen minutes away from their apartment. That was handy, they could use their apartment for one of them to get ready with their groomsmen and still get there on time.The person who owned the venue was a sweet little old lady who kept telling Isak and Even how they remind her of her grandson and his boyfriend.

The venue was a small hall, with large windows on two walls and a small raised stage at the far end. It was a building clearly built to hold weddings in.

The windows were aged and lit the room in a yellow light, only made better by the gold coloured framing around them. There were rows of honey coloured pews, enough to easily fit one hundred people.

Isak loved it and could easily see him marrying Even in this hall. He almost didn’t want to bother looking at the other three places they had organised to visit.

The hall also had a small garden next to it that was full of different types of flowers growing together and would be great for photos.

Isak and Even started sharing their opinions once back in the car.

“Even, it’s perfect.” Isak breathed. “I know we have three more places to look at but I really love this place. I know we will have to organise a different place for out reception but I love this for our venue.”

“I love it too baby. We still should still look at the next couple of places just to see if we like any of them better.” Even agreed. Isak was so glad Even agreed with him. It would only make the planning so much easier if they agreed.

The second location they went to have a look at was a rose garden. This place had a small building where they could have their reception. The rose garden of course was beautiful, but it was outside. If it rained everyone would get soaked and they wouldn’t have anywhere else to have the wedding if they used this venue. The building next to the garden was not big enough to hold a wedding in, they probably could not even fit all the people they wanted to invite in there without packing them like sardines.

“The place was beautiful, but I don’t think we should get married outside. We can’t control the weather and there wouldn’t really be a back up plan.” Isak was worried about guests being uncomfortable especially if it rained.

“That’s okay baby. If you don’t want to get married outside we won’t.” Even took Isak’s hand, walking back to their car. “There’s a small inn that we should look at still and then a hotel. I think we should look at the hotel first okay? It’s closer.”

“Yeah that’s a good idea.” Isak squeezed Even’s hand before walking around to the other side of the car.

They arrived at the hotel quickly. Neither boy was sure if it was a good idea, but they decided to have a look at what the Radison Blu.

They walked inside and where shown around by a man in his mid forties. The entire time Even was holding Isak’s hand tightly. Isak could feel Even’s nervousness being in this building, he hardly said a word though the entire tour.

When outside Isak turned to Even and took his face in his hands. “Baby, we don’t have to get married here. Especially not if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

Even nodded. “I hurt you so badly here I don’t want to get married in a place where I scared you.”

“That’s okay. We will rule this one out.” Isak pulled back. “Do you want me to drive?” Isak hated driving but if Even was upset he’d be happy to do it for him.

“No, it’s okay. Let’s go have a look at the last place.” Even smiled at Isak.

“Okay. We don’t need to go if you’re not up to it Ev.” Isak looked him in the eyes, trying hard to convey how serious he was.

“No, I’m good. Let’s go have a look.”

The final place they looked at was again beautiful. It was a small inn on the outskirts of the city. It was a little difficult to get to with the carpark being down a hill from the Inn. They met with one of the owners of the inn. She introduced herself and welcomed the boys to the Dragonfly Inn. She showed them around several rooms, there was a cute little room that had a fireplace and a wall full of books with small furniture. Their dining room was medium sized and could easily fit all of Isak and Even’s guests. The inn was very gorgeous both inside and out, even having horses.

If thy were to use the venue to get married they would have to have the ceremony outside, that still didn’t sit well with Isak. He knew he would spend the entire month leading up to their wedding worrying about the weather.

“I know you don’t want to get married outside, but what if we have our reception here? It’s a good size and reasonably priced.” Even suggested. “We could have the ceremony at that first place we went to so it would be inside, and very yellow.” Even winked.

“Even that’s perfect.” Isak beamed at Even.

“Okay. Well we should go talk to the owner here about booking it for our reception.” Even smiled.

“Yeah that’s a good idea. Can we stop at the hall on our way home to book there too?”

“Of course.”

-

It was great that the boys managed to get the places booked for the same date. They decided on the 10th of July. It was the perfect time, during summer so Isak was off school and after both of their birthdays so Even would be twenty-six and Isak would be twenty-four. Booking the venues helped check off a lot of things for them.

At the Dragonfly they had been able to meet with the chef and organise their menu, everything down to the cake they were going to have.

Choosing the hall they did helped them choose their colours for flowers and the details of their suits. They agreed on soft yellow and white. This helped them agree on their suits.

They had gone shopping for their suits separately with their respective best men. Isak had chosen a simple suit much like the one he wore for Jonas and Eva’s wedding, black with a while shirt, but he chose a yellow tie with small white accents. He did not have a pocket square as him and Even agreed on having boutonnières for themselves and the grooms men. Isak and his groomsmen would have white roses while Even and his groomsmen would have yellow.

Having picked their coloured also helped organise invitations which Even had put together a little design for them that Isak loved. There was a drawing Even had done of them getting married down the bottom and text above that was in a gorgeous cursive font stating the date and location of the wedding and reception.

They had agreed to write their own vows. Even argued that he wanted to be able to tell Isak how much he loves him and that needs to be in his own words. Isak found this overwhelmingly sweet and of course agreed. Isak didn’t think about how hard it would be to write his own vows. He spent hours sitting with Jonas going over at least fifty drafts, cutting them up and rearranging them to try and make them make sense. In the end Isak ended up with something he felt was almost perfect.

They ended up buying their rings together. Simple white gold ones with a small infinity sign indented on the inside so even if they took them off there would be a little mark on their fingers that reminded them of each other.

The photographer ended up being one of the hardest things for them to organise. They knew Even couldn’t take the photos because it was his wedding so they were going to ask Mikael if he would, but that ended up not happening because Even wanted him as his best man. They ended up paying someone to take their photos. It wasn’t too much money and they could still get all of their wedding party in pictures.

-

They came across a problem when sending out their invitations. Isak wasn’t sure if he was going to invite his father. Even being supportive and telling Isak he should do what he feels is right didn’t help him at all.

He sent an invitation in the end, pointedly only addressing it to Terje and not his wife. Isak didn’t want her to be at his wedding especially after she had caused issues with Isak and his father multiple times in the past.

It was much easier with Marianne. Isak went and gave her the invitation in person. Marianne cried and told Isak how happy she was for him. Isak explained to her that he had also came to ask her if she would walk him down the aisle. Marianne was ecstatic about being asked this.

Even and Isak agreed they were both going to walk down the aisle because screw tradition.

-

By the time Isak and Even had all of the tiny details worked out it was two weeks before their wedding. They were so relieved to have the plans finished and now they could just focus on the actual getting married part. This made Isak even more excited than he thought he possibly could be.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of something creative for their reception venue so I just used the Dragonfly Inn from Gilmore Girls. If you want a visual for what it looks like, pictures do come up when you google it. It's a gorgeous little inn.


End file.
